User talk:Star of Exile/Archive 3
First --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:15, 18 February 2009 (EST) :4th. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 15:34, 18 February 2009 (EST) I still can't think of a new name :( Imperial and Cingular are taken, apparently, when I type them in to the "username" box on the wikia registration. Anyone got anything for me? -- 17:02, 18 February 2009 :Nhidaarxuss Igaerai. "Bless you." Iffy lol'd and thought I fell asleep on my keyboard when she saw that monk name. What you want to rename to is really a matter of your own style. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:07, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::lolwut? -- 17:12, 18 February 2009 :::My chars have wtf names. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:14, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::most of my pvp characters do. none of my pve ones though, because I know i would regret it if i made one with some stupid name -- 17:15, 18 February 2009 :::::I might give weird names to my chars, but no joke names to pve chars. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:17, 18 February 2009 (EST) Tai, check my userpage for a funnier and less suspecting way to trick people. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:35, 18 February 2009 (EST) :You ever just think of using "McTai"? Or is it taken? --Guild of Deals talk 17:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::thought about it, didn't like it. and Frosty, *Removed Template* :It's a lot better than a whole image tbh. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:40, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::yeah. i was just too lazy at first, then i wasn't. -- 17:41, 18 February 2009 :::I'm gonna go wtf when I visit Tai's page and there's 2 of those on top of eachother. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:43, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::happened to me already, it was confusing as hell >: -- 17:45, 18 February 2009 :::::ok wow, that's sad, i just fell for my own trick. and now it links to a better place :) -- 17:47, 18 February 2009 ::::::>:D --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) :( I've seen worse. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:54, 18 February 2009 (EST) tai do you really need to create a whole page for that template, you're only gonna have it on one page (your Userpage and possibly talk page) it seems like a waste of space. Also, this was done age ago. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:58, 18 February 2009 (EST) :i was looking for that actually, to base mine off of, but couldn't remember who's page it was on. and sure i guess i can take it out of template. frosty isn't an admin yet -- 17:59, 18 February 2009 anyone else living in england do you get horriterribad lag after around 10:30-11pm? and is it just because english internet sucks or what? -- 23:49, 20 February 2009 <3 You get a cookie. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:31, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :post please :D -- 14:32, 22 February 2009 image:Cookie.jpg --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::D: i want a real cookie -- 14:38, 22 February 2009 D: --'-Chaos-' 20:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :don't edit my comments -- 20:08, 22 February 2009 ::Yessir. --'-Chaos-' 20:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Stop scaring of newbs with derogatory (albeit earned) comments. It just makes us look like the assholes we really aren't. /sarcasm 06:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :please direct to me to where I have made a derogatory comment which didn't contribute to the build? -- 10:17, 23 February 2009 Please read builds before you rate =/ It's some pretty huge shutdown, as long as you can cover with WW against Veil (which is what most most use in Arenas anyway), you can really stack up their exhaustion. And the Anuerysm spike is some lulz. However, you also lack a dependable cover hex for AL, meaning it can be removed if used wrong. -- You on http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/W_Arcane_Languor_Mesmer&action=rate Clearly on the vairants on the page it says you can swap empathy for a cover hex, but it is highly recommended for you to use empathy for RA. You want it to be removed so they can exhaust themselves, for team arenas you want it to stay for a shutdown. Because of this mistake I had to reword the entire build to make one slot optional so that way you MUST look at variants. Hopefully someone wont be confused again. --Sugar Plums Faerie 16:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Generally (most of the time, if not all the time) you rate the mainbar, not the variants. That's why a mainbar with 3 skills is not a build. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ups. I gave it a 4-4, that's hardly anything to complain about tbh -- 16:59, 26 February 2009 "I'd like to get into GvG, but I've never had the chance." http://teamlove.us/kisu/index.php. crazy cow 15:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :thanks :) i dunno, i really like my alliance i'm in at the moment. I was kinda meaning more i wanted to get GvG started in my alliance or something. I'll keep that in mind though, thanks. My alliance used to do GvG but that kidna fell apart =/ -- 15:51, 28 February 2009 ::make sure you havr a fairly decent glad/hero rank and look out in ra/ha all chat — LukeJohnson 15:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::I had little to no idea as to what I was doing in GvG before I joined kiSu, now I do. :> But yeah, I understand the alliance thing, I've been there. crazy cow 15:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Don't do what Luke says. Nobody cares about your glad rank for gvg, and farming r3+ without a decent pvp flist usually takes much longer than its worth spending just to get into a bad guild thats probably going to die in the next week. Assuming you can actually stir up the interest in your alliance to give gvg a go, I'd recommend playing with them. The only real obstacles in getting into low-end gvg are having a basic idea of what builds are used, and learning to communicate decently. Knowing the people your playing with goes a long way towards helping you communicate properly. :::Also, I'd say KiSu is really overrated as a way of getting into GvG. You've got a fairly large and active userbase, but they've been exactly the same, if not worse than any other low-end guild I've guested for when I've played with them. It's really not worth leaving a guild you're happy with just to join KiSu unless there's such a lack of interest in your alliance that it's impossible to get 8 people together. Tab 16:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Tbh, i'd say that if tabs idea doesnt work, get into a low end gvg guild, and then get good at your position, and get some contacts and move into slightly higher end gvg — LukeJohnson 16:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::oh. and i never said r3. — LukeJohnson 16:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::gl getting a wolf/tiger/whatever sometime soon with no pvp contacts at all? Tab 16:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, my alliance has 700+ members, so attendance shouldn't be a problem. We've got a vent, and I've pretty much been able to track the meta thanks to stalking PvX. So yeah, i guess i'll give it a go. I've got only 62 gladpoints btw, most of those recent as i just learned to play RA in the korean districts (no one good is ever in TA anyway, but i do that with alliance usually) -- 16:24, 28 February 2009 :::::::::Guest a backline and a caller and you should stay up long enough to actually learn something. The guested caller is more optional imo, but will prevent your guested backline from raging at how nothing ever dies, in theory. kiSu is alright for getting the basics down, but it's really a get in and get out environment. Don't languish in Virtual, it's poisonous to have your team mates change every second week and no better than joining guilds that collapse after a few matches. Hrm, don't quote me on that. Eternus and Casual are ok, but they are both inactive. Misery Says Moo 16:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Caller is actually pretty important, you lose way too easily when nobody has the confidence to make big decisions/tell people what to do etc. Don't worry about titles, I was in a top 100 guild before I got my bambi, and even if you farm to something like glad 5/r9, it's still only going to get you into a bad guild that disbands after a week or two. Tab 16:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::There's the occasional good backliner in TIG, a lot of ex-gvg people who have come to us to do some title hunting and less intense gw-ing, etc -- 16:38, 28 February 2009 :::::::::::::Also I did GvG when boonprots were around, quite a bit :) I also have a r9 hero guy in my guild who usually plays caller, i believe. -- 16:43, 28 February 2009 ::::::::::::::Be very cautious of people who claim to be good... especially people with champ titles who claim to be good: :"Did you just say Guardian is the most important skill on my bar?" :"Versus a team with four physicals, I'd say so yes." :"Lol, you are so bad, RC is the most important skill on my bar, that's why it's an ELITE, idiot!" :::::::::::::: Misery Says Moo 16:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Did you actually hear (see) that? :S -- 16:49, 28 February 2009 ::::::::::::::::Yes, that was on vent last night. Misery Says Moo 16:50, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Way to miss the funniest thing he said: :Random shitter: "So uh....why is our WoH taking SH?" :Ska: "Because it's a good prot?" :Random shitter: "Maybe on the RC, but why would you prot a spike when you can just infuse it and then WoH yourself?" :Ska: "uhh........." :Tab: "Wow, are you really trying to argue that the WoH made us lose by having SH rather than it being your fault because you didnt use a single prot all game?" :Random shitter: "lol, no comment" Tab 16:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::wow. i'm glad even i'm not that bad -- 16:52, 28 February 2009 ::I think he said he would RoF ska back up, not that ska should WoH himself back up =/ Misery Says Moo 16:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::I doubt even Luke is. We wiped in the time it took me to put up Apply, run forward for a few seconds, and then dshot bsurge. Infact, I think 3 people died pretty much as soon as I called the dshot. :::And yeah, he said that he could just RoF ska once or twice instead of Ska WoHing every time. Tab 16:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::You guys all in a guild together then? or just guesting? -- 16:55, 28 February 2009 :::::There's a guild with Rawr, Misery, Panic, Frosty and a few others I can't remember. Me+Ska were guesting. Tab 16:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::sweet -- 16:58, 28 February 2009 :::::::It's kind of dying because we keep refusing to play with/kicking out bad people and it's a PvX guild so there is no one left. Misery Says Moo 17:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Only for PvX? what's it called? -- 17:05, 28 February 2009 :::::::::Pretty sure Rawr doesn't want me telling people about it, but fuck it because we don't even have 8 members any more, Angelic Bondage. Misery Says Moo 17:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::kkk. interesting name btw -- 17:17, 28 February 2009 ::::::::::also, feel free to guest me if you need a semi-ok-at-arenas ranger :) -- 17:18, 28 February 2009 :::::::::::If you can dshot 1 second casts everytime then you're decent. i would say tbh. and i mean without RtW — LukeJohnson 17:29, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::that's loleasy. I can usually pop a woh after one or two uses, i just learn casting patterns really fast. That's why RA is easy and TA is pretty simple, because monks are usually kinda bad and just redbar with woh on recharge. As for 1s casts, as long as I'm within the aggro bubble with a recurve, yes. and i normally use RtW anyway, but i can go without >: -- 17:35, 28 February 2009 :::::::::::::::With being a euro RtW ranger, interrupting 3/4 casts should be easy. — LukeJohnson 17:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::how is RtW euro -- 17:48, 28 February 2009 As an experienced monk myself, you should always preprot spikes with holy veil.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 11:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) how to play flag runner suggestions? I played as an HC rit yesterday but my monks weren't the greatest at preprotting, and we didn't have control of the stand so i got lolspiked in my attempts to run the flag. -- 11:28, 1 March 2009 :not really hard at low rating, just run flags as needed, telling monks to watch you as you run in, and defend the base against ganks/help your team gank. Tab 11:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::They had good warriors + ranger, managed to bodyblock me into a wall and gank me >: -- 11:33, 1 March 2009 :::yeah, you want to avoid running into places where you can be bodyblocked easily, but as long as you call when youre running in, your team shouldnt really be letting them kill you Tab 11:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::ok :) -- 11:40, 1 March 2009 Best advice anyone has ever given for flagrunning: Pretype /stuck, run flags. Brandnew. 12:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :lol -- 12:19, 1 March 2009 ::Precasting WoW unless you are really pressed for time can prevent 9/10 ganks. Misery Says Moo 10:57, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::50% block alone can't save you from two warriors and a turret ranger. But yes, that helps. -- 11:05, 2 March 2009 ::::I'm assuming your monks have some competence. A preprotted spike with 50% spike should not go through ever, I don't care what excuse your monks try to make. If you are 2 aggro bubbles away from them it is your fault though. Misery Says Moo 11:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, a mix of not the greatest monks (we kinda just asked for any monks in AC =/) and not having control of the stand -- 11:08, 2 March 2009 ::::::Ask Rawr for an invite. So long as you can manage to not fuck up bspiking he'll be King Happy Pants. - 11:15, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I probably could manage to fuck up bspiking, but i guess maybe i could guest sometime (if he wants me ofc) -- 11:17, 2 March 2009 ::::::::Press T12343242121241213241243 normally, hit your two AoE skills when one or both of the warriors run into range of the ball, and shadowstep->skillspam when he calls a telespike. viola, you're a pr0 lamer. - 11:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::sounds leet. -- 11:21, 2 March 2009 ::::::::::Pretty much. Especially the part when you guys telespike and then I explode because Tzeasta doesnt love me enough. - 11:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Copy pasta from Railin's talk When your vote is removed either completely change your vote or go discuss it with the person who removed the vote on their talk page or the build's talk page, do not add some throw away justification tagged on to the end of the vote, except in cases of a misunderstanding (such as a vote being removed for "Guardian does not block attacks" when it was a typo and you meant to say "Shielding Hands does not block attacks"). Misery Says Moo 10:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :alright, but what don't you understand about my vote? I do not understand how anyone can think that build is good. Like chaos said in the archive, if it could do 50% both, it would be good, but it is not a good spear turret (because it has to stop to cast a lot and has no IAS), and cannot heal well (because the most it can heal for it 100 and any pressure would cripple it, as well as no energy management or defense, of which monks have one of the two). So, take this hypothetical situation, if someone were to make a bar with the same spear skills but WoH, patient, reversal of fortune, heaven's delight, and guardian, it would get trashed, no? so why is this any better? And in that example, you can even use WoH on someone when they have guardian on them too, unlike this one. -- 11:02, 2 March 2009 ::To be honest, I removed your vote because the reasoning is non-sensical, I don't care what number you give it. WoR cancelling WoW is not valid reasoning because you would never cast WoR on someone who has WoW up unless you are absolutely terrible at the game known as Guild Wars or perhaps some odd situation like their only melee is dead and now casters are wailing on the target you protted before the melee died. I never care about build rating numbers, that's a BM job, I care about reasoning. Please, make sense. Misery Says Moo 11:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::So, what if (since it's AB/CM, and this is common), you have a person being attacked by melee AND casters? WoW doesn't help against the casters, and WoR doesn't help all that much against two or three melees hitting 70 with exec strike/power attack/whatever, because it only heals for 71. in that case, your only heal is MBaS, which still wouldn't be enough. -- 11:14, 2 March 2009 ::::So does my reasoning make sense now? -- 11:28, 2 March 2009 :::::Little bit of patience, it's not going to magically go into great while I'm at lunch. In that situation you would try to reduce the most amount of damage for the least amount of energy, likely by using WoW, then spam heals on them and hope they don't die. It's not a dedicated healer so don't expect it to do a monk's job. This is what any ritualist healer would do and is a weakness of ritualists as a primary healing class in general. That being said, most monks would put up Guardian then spam WoH/Patient, the only difference is the monk heals are better while Guardian is worse than WoW. WoR cancelling WoW is not valid reasoning. If you don't understand why it is worth the rating you give it, maybe you shouldn't be giving it a rating. I haven't voted on it and I haven't removed votes for being too low or too low so you have no idea what I think it is "worth", all you know is I am saying WoR cancelling WoW is not a valid reason to vote a build down. Go look at the WoR runner, it was (if it's not archived by now) in great with WoR and WoW on the same bar. See, most of the time more than one person in your team is going to be taking damage. Misery Says Moo 12:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright, fair enough. So basically, if I change my reasoning to be more valid, then my vote will stand with you? I still think it's not a build worth keeping. -- 15:57, 2 March 2009 ::::::Exactly. Of course if you say something else foolish I may remove it, but I won't consider it a 1RV breach. Misery Says Moo 15:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Alright :) -- 16:00, 2 March 2009 Tell me what's wrong with moving non-build related discussion? (I didn't had the chance to move it yet cuz my Firefox flipped ;o) Brandnew. 19:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :my fault, i thought you had just deleted it -- 19:20, 2 March 2009 ::Which also wouldn't matter tbh ;o Brandnew. 19:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::technically it would -- 19:23, 2 March 2009 PvX:ARCHIVE moo FrostytheAdmin 19:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Easiest way to solve a conflict: Delete it. ^_^ Brandnew. 19:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) wanting a new gaming mouse suggestions? I'm getting tired of my very clunky microsoft four-button one that came with my old desktop from three years ago >: (oh, and preferably reasonably priced for a high school student probably using his own money) -- 19:44, 2 March 2009 :Razor! lolololol [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 19:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::be specific :) -- 19:46, 2 March 2009 :::You do know Razor took PvX in the butt right? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 19:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::i do indeed. we got all those annoying refreshy ads after. but do they make good mouses (mice)? -- 19:49, 2 March 2009 :::::2 button + scroll wheel mouse ownzzz. Brandnew. 19:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::all the more reason to buy their stuff Tab 19:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Anyway, anyone know of a good one? -- 19:58, 2 March 2009 ::::::I have a lachesis (back from FPS days), I am pretty sure if I had a mousemate and actually looked after it it would be amazing, but it jumps a lot for me. But yea you can't go wrong with any razer mouse. FrostytheAdmin 20:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Logitech --Anonimous. D: 20:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::tbh, unless you play FPSes/some other game where milliseconds matter, just save the money and get a normal mouse ;o Tab 20:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::strong gaming mouse Tab 20:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ones with wire are best, or at least you have to have one in case batteries on your wireless one run out. --Anonimous. D: 20:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with Tab, unless you are a faggot who wants to set weapon swaps to their mouse ;o Brandnew. 20:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tab I already have that mouse D: -- 20:06, 2 March 2009 :::::::::you can anyway, i have high set+shield set bound to my mouse wheel with that. and strong choice tai, stick with it Tab 20:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The mouse I use though has four buttons + wheel click, I have vent talk on wheel click, usual stuff on mouse 1+2, cancel on mouse3, and cycle weapons on mouse4. But it's really hard to move this one because it's a bad like triangular shape with the hypotenuse on the mousepad (best way i could explain is =/) -- 20:09, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::thats why i dont like gaming ones, for games like gw its better to have something thats light + not a fucked up shape imo Tab 20:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::G,H,B,N all the way baby. Brandnew. 20:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's the microsoft one D: -- 20:12, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::::Also, bad mcmouse can be seen on my desk in pic -- 20:16, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::::wat, the one i linked to has two+a wheel and is the normal shape D: Tab 20:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I have more than one mouse D: -- 20:17, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::::::well, go back to using the good one ;o Tab 20:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I did :) but now it's hard to cancel D: -- 20:20, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::::::::keyboard ;o Tab 20:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I tend to keyboard mash a bit too much to hit it accurately -- 20:23, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::::::::::do it like a pro derv healer and make some pedals for it then Tab 20:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::That actually merits some thought. But it seems like it takes a lot of time and some money :( -- 20:26, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::::::::::::do it like crow and position your penis over your cancel button and then thrust when needed? Tab 20:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I thought he used his left testicle to cancel and his penis to dshot? :/ Brandnew. 20:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::d Tab 20:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: Also merits some though, but animated characters don't get me up enough for the powercancelling i would need. your suggestions are appreciated, however -- 20:34, 2 March 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::::::pre-gw viagra Tab 20:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Please notify your doctor if the condition persists for over four hours -- 20:37, 2 March 2009 Good sir, I do believe I have done Underworld Speed Clear with you old chap. 21:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :orly? IGN? (and I failed didn't I? :P) -- 22:14, 2 March 2009 ::Drowning Pain, and no you did not fail. This was a while ago so I'd be surprised if you remember me. 22:15, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, don't seem to. I mostly just do chamber, but I run pits and plains sometimes. Actually hmm... that does sound familiar. The sad thing is, due to the horribleness of PuGs, I usually only actually complete one once in like ten times :S -- 22:16, 2 March 2009 :::I PLAYED THAT VOLTAIC FARM THING WITH YOU ONCEno idea how i ended up doing it though :< Tab 22:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::lolwut? i have only ever done VSF once in my life and i failed horribly as perma -- 22:18, 2 March 2009 :::::HE WAS TALKING O ME AND YES I REMEMBER TAB :> 22:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The time I tried, the first time I went the wrong way, the second time I got owned by modniirs >: -- 22:30, 2 March 2009 :::::::i seem to remember i refused to run the right bar and then went afk and let the sin die Tab 22:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::that's pro -- 22:31, 2 March 2009 :::::::::I was the sin. 22:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::that's not as pro :( -- 22:36, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::VSF perma has no self-heals except for Death's Charge which has a 45 second recharge. 22:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::30s. And don't you bring feigned? -- 22:43, 2 March 2009 :::::::::::::Not with the version I was running, wasn't expecting the monk to /afk. 22:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::what were you running? -- 22:49, 2 March 2009 23:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't dash rape your energy? -- 23:03, 2 March 2009 ::yes, but I dont have max rank deldrimor so I cant perma maintain DE. 23:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::You don't need it, because enchanting staff or whatever adds ~6s -- 23:07, 2 March 2009 ::::DE = Dark Escape. 23:13, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::/facepalm sorry. You end up interrupting it anyway to recast SF though -- 23:14, 2 March 2009 ::::::True. I'm off for now. 23:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::me too :) -- 23:17, 2 March 2009